Johnny Drake
| path = Kidnapper Murderer Serial rapist Serial rape facilitator Pimp Proxy murderer | occupation = Sex trafficker | first = "Undercover Mother" | last = "Surrendering Noah" | playedby = Charles Halford |}} John "Johnny" Drake (alias Johnny D.) was a sex trafficker and Noah Porter's biological father. Background Johnny operated as a sex trafficker for over two decades. He also raped and ordered the rape of numerous women. One of those women was Ellie Porter, who was raped before she was sold to Angel Perez's gang. Declan Murphy eventually started working for him under the name of Bishop as a part of an undercover operation. He eventually bought Ariel Thornhill from a fellow pimp named Timmer. On SVU When Timmer specifically requested Ariel for a Superbowl party he drove Ariel himself and sent Bishop to scope the party out first. When he arrives and sees the police he instantly accuses Ariel of setting him up and presses her head against the window. He drives back to his lair where and the sale of Ariel is eventually traced back to him and the police raid his hideout. They secure three girls before Johnny takes Ariel hostage when he fails to escape. He threatens to kill her if they didn't let her go, but Sergeant Benson convinces him to let her go and he immediately asks for a lawyer. He is later arraigned in federal court and the judge denies him bail for holding four girls hostage as sex slaves. (''SVU'': "Undercover Mother") Barba eventually wrestles control of the case from the FBI and tries him for seventeen counts each of rape, assault, trafficking, and kidnapping. Johnny has a meeting with his new attorney, who informs him of his status as Noah's father and how this is his ticket to freedom. He is present in court when his attorney files a motion to dismiss the case, arguing that Benson pursued his client to deny him his parental rights. When his attorney offers a deal and Barba declines, they go to trial and Benson describes everything that happened. During cross-examination, Johnny's attorney portrays Benson as a woman with a personal vendetta. After she steps down, Johnny asks about his son and Benson replies that her will never see him. Johnny later orders a hit on Arthur Jones through one of his pimps and has Timmer's former bottom Selena Cruz kill him. Detectives Amaro and Tutuola question him with his attorney present; Johnny denies involvement and later asks Amaro to bring a teddy bear he bought for his son. They sarcastically say they will and leave without the bear. Later, when Pilar Morenas is called to testify against him, she commits perjury, claiming all she did was clean his apartment. Johnny and his attorney later use this to create reasonable doubt in the trial and file an emergency appeal to reinstate his parental rights. He later witnesses in anger as five other girls, including Ariel, describe what he did to them in their testimonies. His attorney does his best to discredit Ariel on the stand, using Benson as a scapegoat. However, Ariel stands her ground, claiming that Johnny raped her. Several women in denial, including Pilar, then jump out of their seats and claim she was lying, and Judge Elana Barth orders the courtroom to be cleared. Johnny takes advantage of the confusion, grabs a court officer, holds her hostage, and shoots another officer and the judge. As he leads the hostage officer out of the courtroom, Amaro follows him out. After Johnny shoots the officer to death, he shoots Amaro in the knee and liver, just as Amaro shoots him to death. (''SVU'': "Surrendering Noah") Known Victims *Raped and led the gang-rapes of numerous unnamed women and girls prior to his arrest *Unnamed girl *Juliette *Ellie Porter *Pilar Morenas *Laura *Jessie *Tanya Mejia *Elena Mays *Nina Soren *Nine unnamed girls *Ariel Thornhill *Arthur Jones *The courthouse shooting: **An unnamed male court officer **Judge Elana Barth **An unnamed female court officer **Detective Nick Amaro Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Serial Rapists Category:Facilitators Category:Conspirators Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Kidnappers